


Odsłonić przyłbice.

by Draska



Series: Historia pisana gęsim piórem. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Love, M/M, hickey
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draska/pseuds/Draska
Summary: Ludwig przybywa na konferencję z malinką, kilka personifikacji zaczyna spekulować, kto może być twórcą miłosnego znaku na niemieckiej szyi.





	Odsłonić przyłbice.

Arthur usiłował skupić się na niemieckiej prezentacji, gdy ktoś ukradkiem pociągnął go za łokieć.   
\- Angleterre, nie wierzę w to co zobaczyłem.   
\- Czego znowu chcesz żabo?   
\- Na początku myślałem że może coś mi się przywidziało lub że to jakaś gra świateł, ale to niemożliwe. - Usta Francji były szeroko otwarte z wrażenia, natomiast jego oczy skupione były w jednym punkcje, na szczycie stołu przy którym siedziały personifikacje.   
\- Łapiesz muchy na obiad? - spytał uszczypliwie Arthur.  
\- On ma malinkę.   
\- Kto do diabła?   
\- Ludwig. Ma. Na. Szyj. Malinkę.  
\- Zaczekaj. Co?!   
\- Arthur, Oh mon dieu - Francis nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
\- Nie to niemożliwe, pewnie....- Arthur odwrócił się żeby przyjrzeć się szyj Niemiec - Wyobrażasz sobie rzeczy… O mój Boże, nie, masz całkowitą rację - Arthur powiedział, nie wierząc w to, co zobaczył.   
\- Dlaczego szepczecie? - Zapytał Alfred siedząc koło Arthura.  
\- Niemcy ma malinkę na szyj. - Wytłumaczył Francis nie spuszczając wzroku z Niemiec Zachodnich.  
\- Co?!   
\- Ciszej, nie wrzeszcz, nie musi wiedzieć o tym cała sala. Przynajmniej nie na razie, może później podzielimy się tą informacją. - Zauważył Francuz nadal bacznie obserwując Niemcy.   
\- Mówimy o tym samym narodzie? Ludwig Beilschmidt, Niemcy Zachodnie? Kto mu ją zrobił? - Alfred nachylił się do dwójki pozostałych narodów wyglądając na bardzo zagubionego.  
\- Zastanówmy się kto jest blisko Ludwiga. - Francis uśmiechnął się mrużąc oczy.  
\- Włochy? - Wzrok Arthura powędrował do małego Włocha który siedział po przeciwnej stronie stołu.  
\- Wierz mi włochy są zbyt niewinne. - Stwierdził Francuz kategorycznie.  
\- Feliks?   
\- Alfred skąd przychodzą ci takie niedorzeczne pomysły do głowy? To niemożliwe żeby to był on. - Arthur zrugał swojego byłego podopiecznego rozglądając się po sali.   
\- Polska ma oczy na kogoś innego. - Dołączył Francis kręcąc przecząco głową.   
Nagle telefon w kieszeni Francisa zaczął wibrować, oznaczało to przyjście nowej wiadomości.   
„ Czemu mam wrażenie że o mnie wspominaliście?” - Nadawcą wiadomości był nikt inny jak najstarszy Łukasiewicz.   
\- Skąd on do cholery wie że o nim mówimy? - spytał Alfred patrząc na Polskę który notował skrupulatnie popijając jednocześnie wodę z butelki, wszyscy trzej domyślali się że ów woda to tak naprawdę Feliksowa wódka , nie tylko Ivan był przecież krajem wódczanym i mimo że ostatnimi czasy ludzie Feliksa zaczęli przerzucać się na piwo Łukasiewicz pozostał przy ulubionym alkoholu.   
„Czy ty zamontowałeś podsłuchy w całej sali?” - Arthur który patrzył Francji przez ramie zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na swojego kochanka podejrzliwie.  
\- Czy ten idiota nas podsłuchuje?!   
Po chwili na telefon Francisa przyszła następna wiadomość od personifikacji państwa polskiego.  
„ Arthur czy ty naprawdę słuchasz tego co dzieje się na tych cholernie nudnych spotkaniach? Twoje życie musi być naprawdę żałosne, nawet nie masz pojęcia jakich ciekawych rzeczy się dowiaduję, personifikacje rozmawiają o wszystkim byle tylko nie słuchać tematów poruszanych na tych piekielnie nudnych konferencjach, nigdy nie użyłem podsłuchów podczas konferencji”   
\- To jest nielegalne idioto, jak się reszta o tym dowie to powyrywają Ci nogi z wiadomo czego.   
\- Nie fajnie dude. - stwierdził Alfred kręcąc głową – Jestem bohaterem moim zadaniem jest ochrona prywatności innych.  
„ Sklej się Alfred, taki z ciebie bohater jak ze mnie księżniczka łabędzi. Francis wiesz że Grecja i Turcja mają romans? Bądź to że Białoruś szykuje ślub zasadzkę na Ivana?   
\- Oh. Grecja i Turcja, bardzo ciekawe, nie sądziłem że tych dwóch może coś połączyć, zakładałem że oboje mają coś do Japonii. - Francis zaczął się cicho śmiać zwracając swój wzrok na Łukasiewicza który właśnie pociągnął spory łyk ze swojej butelki w której na pewno jest woda.   
„Nah. Japonia ma jakiś dziwny związek z Chinami ale jeśli o mnie chodzi nic mnie to nie interesuję więc nie słuchałem zbyt dobrze, obaj są tak strasznie nudni. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie Alfred to mówię od razu że jeśli ją skrzywdzisz to nogi z dupy ci powyrywam.   
\- O czym on mówi Alfred? - spytał Arthur zwracając głowę w stronę Ameryki.   
Ameryka nagle zrobił się cały czerwony patrząc wściekle na Polskę który jakby nigdy nic nadal zawzięcie coś notował, drugą rękę mając pod stołem konferencyjnym, zapewne ukrywając telefon.   
\- Nie wiem skąd o tym wiesz ale przestań o tym rozpowiadać. - szepnął Amerykanin zaciskając wściekle zęby, mając nadzieję że Polak go usłyszał. - Gdzie ty w ogóle masz te podsłuchy?   
„Nigdy nie powiedziałem że mam tu podsłuchy, powtarzam”   
\- Polsko nie mamy najmniejszego zamiaru bawić się w twoje gierki. - Warknął Arthur rozglądając się po sali w poszukiwaniu możliwych lokalizacji podsłuchów.   
\- O czym rozmawiacie?   
Wszystkie trzy narody spojrzały na Kanadę który podszedł do nich jak zwykle niezauważony przez nikogo.   
\- Ludwig ma na szyi malinkę i zastanawiamy się kto mu ją zrobił. - Wytłumaczył Anglik ignorując jakąkolwiek informację o irytującej Polsce.  
\- Dziwne że tak po prostu przyszedł z malinką na spotkanie nie zakrywając jej czymkolwiek , mówimy tu przecież o Ludwigu. - Zauważył Kanadyjczyk zerkając na obecnie siedzącego i słuchającego Ludwiga.  
\- Możliwe że o niej nie wie. - Rozważał Arthur.  
\- Co to za zbiegowisko?   
Cała czwórka wzdrygnęła się zaniepokojona szukając źródła dźwięku, jednak za nimi ani koło nich nikt nie stał, reszta sali nie zwracała na nich większej uwagi.   
\- Pod stołem. - Głos należał do Węgier.   
Andras siedział pod stołem razem z Belgią która miała na ustach wesoły uśmiech.   
\- Co robicie pod stołem. - Spytał Anglia prostując się i patrząc z naganą na Węgry i Belgię.  
\- Razem z Alice uznaliśmy że pora się rozerwać a wy coś knujecie. - Andras siadł po turecku pod stołem, patrzenie na dwa kraje z pozycji siedzącej było trochę niewygodne i sprawiało że wyglądali jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie.   
\- Twój najlepszy przyjaciel ma podsłuchy w sali. - Zwrócił się z pretensją w głosie Arthur.  
Andras popatrzył na niego z podniesionymi brwiami po czym uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.   
\- Ma po prostu niesamowity słuch.  
\- To prawda.   
Koło Belgii siedział Feliks uśmiechając się szelmowsko.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Zaraz zlezie się pod ten stół pół pokoju! - Warknął Arthur patrząc zaniepokojony po sali, nieobecność na krześle węgierskim została zauważona przez Rodericha aczkolwiek nie miał on chyba zamiaru nic z tym zrobić, Holandia też najwyraźniej zauważył nieobecność siostry, natomiast jeśli chodzi o Feliksa to nikt chyba za bardzo się jego zniknięciem nie przejął.   
\- Dude jak to niesamowity słuch? - Alfred spojrzał podejrzliwie na Polskę która posłała mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie.   
\- To znaczy gdy ty rozmawiałeś z Ukrainą na bardzo ciekawe tematy w jadalni ja będąc jeszcze na korytarzu byłem w stanie to usłyszeć. Jeśli w sali konferencyjnej jest cicho jestem w stanie wyłapać drobne rozmowy z drugiego końca sali. Co prawda słuch Super-Mana to nie jest i bywa to dość upierdliwe w wielu sytuacjach ale parokrotnie dowiedziałem się dzięki temu przydatnych rzeczy.   
\- Ukraina? - spytała Francja uśmiechając się sugestywnie – O jej skrzywdzenie ci chodziło polonais?   
-Yup. - Przytaknął patrząc poważnie na Alfreda. - Mówię otwarcie, jeśli ją skrzywdzisz Ivan i zagrożenie kolejną zimną wojną nie będzie twoim jedynym zmartwieniem, w dalszym ciągu jest moją kuzynką i nie pozwolę nikomu jej krzywdzić.   
\- Nie mam zamiaru jej krzywdzić. - Odparł patrząc w oczy Łukasiewiczowi.   
\- Dobrze panowie spokój, powiedzcie lepiej nad czym tak debatowaliście? - Przerwała im Belgia  
\- Niemcy ma na szyi malinkę. - Powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę Francis;  
\- Co?! - spytał Węgry prostując się w szoku uderzając przez to głową w stół.   
\- Uspokój się. - Warknął Arthur patrząc zaniepokojony po sali, nikt albo nie poczuł drżenia stołu albo nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, to cud że jeszcze nikt nie zauważył co wyprawiali.   
\- Feliks ty jesteś blisko z Ludwigiem, wiesz może z kim utrzymuję tak zażyłe relację? - Głos tym razem zabrał Kanadyjczyk.   
Feliks uśmiechnął się złośliwie podnosząc brwi, ten wyraz twarzy oznaczał że Polska ma zamiar zrobić coś głupiego.   
\- Domyślam się, a to co widzę pod stołem całkowicie potwierdza moje przypuszczenia.   
Belgia i Węgry spojrzały w stronę w którą patrzył Łukasiewicz pod stołem i otworzyli szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.  
\- Nie. - Zdołał powiedzieć w szoku Andras.  
\- Czy to...- spytała sugestywnie Belgia pauzując.  
\- Yup. - skinął głową Feliks.   
\- Co widzicie? - spytał zaciekawiony Francuz.   
\- Chodźcie do nas to zobaczycie. - Stwierdził zuchwale Feliks.   
\- Co? Chyba oszalałeś jeśli sądzisz że...- Nie dane mu było dokończyć gdyż Ameryka najciszej jak się dało wsadziła go pod stół, Francja i Kanada poszli za ich przykładem.   
\- Strasznie tu niewygodnie. - Sapnął Alfred siadając koło Feliksa.   
\- Nie przesadzaj nie jest tak źle. - Zbył go Polak.   
\- Jesteś razem z Belgią najniższy w tym towarzystwie, spokojnie się pod stół mieścicie. - Przypominał Francis   
\- Nie jestem niski żabożerco. - Wysyczał Feliks sztyletując Francję wzrokiem.   
\- Co takiego chcieliście nam pokazać? - spytała Kanada.  
Feliks natychmiast zapomniał o swoim wzroście i pokazał palcem w prawo.  
\- Tam siedzi Ludwig a koło niego?-spytał uśmiechając się jak idiota.   
Osoba siedząca po prawej stronie Niemiec zachodnich trzymała dłoń na jego udzie, ów dłoń ubrana była w czarną rękawiczkę, spodnie jegomościa były natomiast granatowe, buty były czarne z czerwonymi akcentami.   
\- Mon dieu, Prusse?!   
\- Oni razem? - Spytał Arthur, ręce Niemiec i Prus nagle splotły się razem między siedzeniami obu personifikacji a Belgia zakryła usta dłonią aby ukryć dźwięk zaskoczenia jaki wydobył się z jej ust.   
Najwyraźniej nikt prócz Feliksa nie zauważył faktu iż między germańskimi braćmi zaczyna narastać gorące uczucie wykraczające poza ramy platonicznej miłości braterskiej. Ich zdziwienie nie polegało na tym że są braćmi lub o tym że oboje są mężczyznami gdyż każda personifikacja była biseksualna, po prostu nikt nie wpadłby na to że Ci dwoje mogą być zaangażowani w romantyczną relację, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Nagle dało się słyszeć dźwięk aparatu, zdezorientowana grupa spojrzała w bok, okazało się że pod stołem koło nich siedziała Japonia wraz z Włochami.   
\- Nareszcie Niemcy zdały sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. Cudownie, nareszcie będą szczęśliwi. - Powiedział Włoch, natomiast na ustach Japonii który trzymał aparat pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.   
\- Niech zgadnę też wiedzieliście? - spytał Anglik przewracając oczami.  
\- Si. - Kiwał energicznie głową Włoch. - Gdy zostali oddzieleni od siebie murem Niemcy bardzo cierpiały, widziałeś to Felicio? - spytał Włoch smutniejąc. Feliks natomiast pokiwał głową.  
\- Gdy mur runął i Pan Prusy wrócił Niemcy nie spuszczały go z oczu, zawsze był blisko, bardzo niechętnie wychodził z domu i musiał mieć go cały czas na oku. - Dodała Japonia.  
\- Oui! Gdy Gilbert wrócił i zaczął się spotykać ze mną i Antonio cały czas mówił o Ludwigu, jak dobrze sobie poradził, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny, jak bardzo się o niego martwił. Jak ja mogłem być taki ślepy, zachowanie Gilberta po powrocie i upadku muru nieco się zmieniło, nie wierzę, jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?   
\- To napięcie seksualne między nimi zaczęło mnie już zabijać. - stwierdził Feliks wzdychając z ulgą.  
\- Jak często ty w ogóle u nich bywasz, Felek? - spytał Węgry.  
\- Jak często bywasz u Austrii? - Odbił piłeczkę unosząc brwi.   
\- Różnica jest taka że ty nie robisz do Beilschmidtów maślanych oczu ilekroć Andras widzi Austrię ślini się jak pies na kawał mięsa. - Powiedziała Belgia ze złośliwym uśmiechem.   
\- Alice! - Syknął Węgry przez zęby.  
\- Ochryda. - Zmarszczył nos Feliks patrząc z dezaprobatą na Węgierskiego przyjaciela.  
\- Was ist hier los?! - Wszystkie dziewięć głów (Włochy, Japonia, Polska, Węgry, Anglia, Ameryka, Kanada, Francja, Belgia) odwróciło się w stronę głosu, pod stół zaglądała czerwona ze wściekłości głowa Ludwiga. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się wystraszeni. Feliks uśmiechnął się niemrawo.   
-Hej Luddy, chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?   
Inne personifikację zaczęły schylać się pod stół i patrzyć z niedowierzaniem na grupkę siedzącą na samym środku. Arthur zrobił się cały czerwony z zażenowania zakrywając twarz dłońmi.   
\- Alice co ty robisz pod stołem z tą bandą idiotów? - Holandia wyglądała jakby miała zaraz wpełzając pod stół i wyciągnąć siostrę.  
\- Fretello odejdź od nich natychmiast co to ma być? - Romano wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć z wściekłości.   
Czechy i Słowacja popatrzyli na brata z dezaprobatą ale nie wyglądali na zdziwionych działaniem Feliksa.  
-Ksekseksekse co wy tam robicie?   
\- Mogę się przyłączyć, da?   
\- Nie nie możesz! - Warknął Feliks zaczynając wychodzić na kolanach spod stołu, za jego przykładem poszła cała reszta, kraje zgromadzone w sali były bardzo rozbawione.   
\- Co, nie widzieliście ludzi wychodzących spod stołu? - warknął Feliks.  
\- Możemy się dowiedzieć czemu tam siedzieliście? - Warknął Ludwig.  
Feliks uśmiechnął się przebiegle.   
\- Pozwólcie że im to wyjaśnię bo słyszałem wszystko. - Siadł wygodnie założył ramiona na piersi i uśmiechając się bezczelnie. - Siedziałem jak zwykle mega znudzony kiedy usłyszałem jak Francja mówi Anglii coś bardzo ciekawego na twój temat Luddy. - Ludwig zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy a Francis schował się za Ameryką. - Nie mogłem uwierzyć ale przyjrzałem się dokładnie i mieli racje.   
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ludwiga a Hiszpania po chwili wciągnął haust powietrza i spytał.  
\- Niemcy ty masz na szyi malinkę! - wszyscy spojrzeli na Ludwiga a ten w momencie zrobił się czerwony jak burak.  
\- Cicho, nie przerywaj bajeczki. - Zganiła go Polska. - Faktycznie rozmawiali o tej malince, po chwili dołączyła do nich Ameryka i zaczęli spekulować kogo mogłeś przelecieć, lub kto mógł ciebie przelecieć, ja tam nie wiem, nie znam twoich preferencji seksualnych. Najpierw zakładali że to Włochy Północne. - Natychmiast to stwierdzenie uruchomiło wściekłość drugiej części Włoch.   
\- Co, ten ziemniaczany idiota i mój brat!?  
\- Uspokój się, to Prusy właśnie spieprzył z sali jakby się za nim kurzyło nie twój brat.  
Większość państw spojrzało w szoku na Niemcy który był bordowy i zażenowany do granic możliwości.   
\- Kontynuując opowiastkę, potem zakładali że to ja. - Pod koniec zdania skrzywił się niezadowolony. - Nie zrozum mnie źle Ludwig jesteś całkiem atrakcyjny ale nie tknąłbym cię kijem przez szmatkę. Następnie Węgry z Belgią wpadli na genialny pomysł i wleźli pod stół zapewne żeby dostać się do Anglii, Ameryki, Canady i Francji, stwierdziłem że to może być ciekawe więc polazłem za nimi gdzieś po drodze jeszcze znaleźli się tam Włochy z Japonią a ja delikatnie naprowadziłem ich na trop z kim mogłeś bawić się w ten brzydki i bardzo niemoralny sposób.   
Gdy Feliks zamilkł rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych którzy wydawali się całkiem rozbawieni, Ludwig natomiast starał się złapać resztki rozlatującego się autorytetu. - Ta konferencja nie ma na celu rozmowy o moim życiu. - Stwierdził starając się przybrać surowy wyraz twarzy.  
\- Niemcy wiesz że taki czerwony nikogo nie przestraszysz? - Zauważył Włochy wiedząc na miejscu Prus i machając nogami z leniwym uśmiechem.  
\- Dosyć, po przerwie o trzeciej chce widzieć wszystkich w sali będziemy kontynuować. - Powiedziawszy to odwrócił się napięcie i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali.  
\- To się nazywa taktyczny odwrót. - Krzyknął za nim Feliks z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Oni?Ale...nigdy nie powiedziałbym że między nimi może się coś dziać. - Hiszpania spojrzał na Francję który wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Jesteś taki wyczulony na atmosferę otoczenia że gdyby pierdyknęła cię cegłówka to nic byś nie zauważył. - Przypomniał mu Feliks patrząc spod delikatnie przymkniętych powiek.  
\- Nie bądź taki mądry, lepiej powiedz innym państwom czego się dziś ciekawego o tobie dowiedzieliśmy. - Warknął Arthur sztyletując wzrokiem Rzeczpospolitą. Państwa spojrzały na niego z ciekawością.   
\- Czyżbyś też hobbistycznie z kimś sypiał? - spytała Chorwacja.  
\- Otóż okazuje się że Feliks bardzo lubi podsłuchiwać. - Powiedział Francis uśmiechem stając za siedzeniem które zajmował Łukasiewicz i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli na Feliksa podejrzliwie.  
\- Co to znaczy? - spytał Vash patrząc groźnie na Polskę.  
\- Okazało się że dowiedział się o paru perełkach na wasz temat i nie sądzę żeby to było wszystko. - Arthur spojrzał na Feliksa u którego nadal widniał lekceważący uśmiech.   
\- Według jego relacji Grecję i Turcję łączą jakieś dziwne zażyłości, Białoruś szykuje ślub zasadzkę na Ivana natomiast Alfred ma wzrok wbity w Ukarane.   
\- Co?! - Wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć po sobie, Grecja dalej spał na swoim krześle nieświadomy wydarzeń jakie rozgrywają się w sali, Turcja spojrzał wściekły na Polskę, Ivan spojrzał przestraszony na Białoruś która starała się wyglądać bardzo niewinnie, następnie Ivan spojrzał wściekle na Alfreda, Ukraina natomiast zrobiła się lekko czerwona.  
\- Skąd o tym wiesz?! - Zażądał odpowiedzi Turek mordując wzrokiem Feliksa.  
\- Ma podsłuchy w sali. - Wtrącił Francis.  
\- Gówno prawda czy wyglądam jakbym miał słuchawki w uszach? Mam po prostu świetny słuch a że o takich niegrzecznych rzeczach rozmawiać w czasie konferencji to już tylko i wyłącznie wina waszej głupoty.   
\- ONZ się o tych podsłuchach dowie.   
\- On nie ma żadnych podsłuchów, faktycznie ma wspaniały słuch. - Wtrąciła się Słowacja.   
Czechy wraz z Bałkanami i Bałtami pokiwali głową.  
\- Jeśli chcemy rozmawiać o czymś ważnym w otoczeniu Feliksa robimy to tylko wtedy gdy słucha muzyki. - Powiedziała Słowenia.  
\- Możecie przeszukać cała sale, nie znajdziecie żadnych podsłuchów, Feliks jest po prostu upierdliwym sukinsynem. - Dodała Serbia.   
\- Przypomnieć Ci że jestem twoim starszym kuzynem? Wymagam trochę szacunku. - Polak spojrzał niezadowolony na Serbię.  
\- Czego się jeszcze dowiedziałeś? - spytała Kuba zakładając ręce na piersi i robiąc krok w przód, biedny Feliks nie zauważył że kraje zgromadziły się kółku a on jest w samym jego centrum.  
\- Na przykład o bardzo brzydkich grach w jakie lubią razem grać Hiszpania z Włochami, o tym że Japonia jest dostawcą erotycznych mang i czasopism dla Niemiec, ale spuśćmy może na to kurtynę milczenia, Niemcy jest już wystarczająco upokorzony, zresztą teraz do tych zabaw ma Gilberta więc nie sadze żeby te gazetki mu się do czegoś przydały. Dania z Holandia lubią się spotykać po godzinach i z tego co rozumiałem chyba uprawiali seks w szafie.   
Romano rzucił się na Polskę skacząc mu na kolana i zaczynając dusić Feliksa.  
\- Ty pieprzony idioto zamknij się, skąd o tym wiesz?! - Hiszpania rzucił się aby ściągnąć swojego kochanka z Polski, włochy północne zaczęły płakać żeby nie robił krzywdy Feliksowi a reszta państw nadal krzywo przyglądała się Łukasiewicza który nic nie robił sobie z faktu że jest właśnie podduszany, gdy wreszcie Włoch zrezygnował z duszenia państwa słowiańskiego odezwała się Japonia.   
\- Polska-san czy rozpowiadasz nasze tajemnice? - w głosie Japonii nadal było dużo szacunku i spokoju. Polska natomiast nagle spoważniał pochylił się i popatrzył na wszystkich zgromadzonych.  
\- Mówię otwarcie, mogę wiedzieć o sprawach kto z kim sypia i kto ma jakie upokarzające umowy, ale nigdy nie podsłuchałem spraw ściśle tajnych, rządowych czy zbyt osobistych, ilekroć słyszałem coś co nie powinno dotrzeć do moich uszu natychmiast przestawałem słuchać bądź zakładałem słuchawki, nie powiem kilka razy mnie korciło ale nie jestem takim sukinsynem. Teraz o tym mówię bo mi kazaliście, wcześniej powiedziałem te niegroźne sprawy Francji w sumie sam nie wiem czemu, ale nie jestem konfidentem. - Skończył poważnie po czym przeciągnął się wstał przecisnął się między państwami i ruszył do drzwi.  
\- Sami jesteście sobie winni że rozmawiacie o takich sprawach w takich miejscach, trochę wstrzemięźliwości. - Dodał surowo. - A teraz wybaczcie ale chce nacieszyć się tą godziną spokoju jaką nam dano.   
Feliks ruszył przed siebie z gotowym planem na te około sześćdziesiąt minut jakie mu dano na odpoczynek od nudnych wystąpień innych personifikacji. Chciał znaleźć Prusy i dowiedzieć się jak ten idiota zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć względem Ludwiga. Zresztą doskonale wiedział gdzie szukać, ruszył więc na samą górę hotelu w którym byli zakwaterowani i w którym odbywały się spotkania. Gdy znalazł się już na dachy zobaczył Prusy siedzącego na murku i pijącego piwo, Feliks bez słowa siadł koło zakonu krzyżackiego wyciągnął swojego e-papierosa siedzieli tak przez chwilę bez słowa.  
-Nie rozumiem jak możesz palić ten kawałek metalu. - Gilbert odwrócił głowę w stronę Łukasiewicza który spokojnie zaciągał się elektronicznym papierosem.  
\- Ty nie palisz w ogóle, nigdy mi właściwie nie powiedziałeś dlaczego. - Zauważył Feliks wyrywając Gilbertowi piwo i biorąc łyka, po czym skrzywił się i oddał napój właścicielowi. - Paskudztwo.   
\- Nie trzeba było ruszać jak wiesz że nie lubisz.. Przestałem palić gdy runął mur i zamieszkałem z Ludwigiem, wiesz że gardzi nikotyną, nie było już komuny, wreszcie miałem Ludwiga blisko i jakoś tak samo z siebie to wyszło, najpierw paliłem rzadziej, potem zacząłem palić jednego papierosa na dwa,trzy razy, aż w końcu całkowicie przestałem. Ale nie przylazłeś tu żeby słuchać o moim zarwaniu z papierosami, pewnie chcesz znać szczegóły.  
\- Nie obrażę się jak co nieco mi powiesz.  
Gilbert odchylił się do tyłu spojrzał w niebo i zamyślił się.

 

***

Gilbert wracał kompletnie pijany do domu, na szczęście przysługiwało mu służbowe auto i szofer który zna go od piętnastu lat, tak więc nie po raz pierwszy widział go w takim stanie, August, gdyż tak nazywał się szofer, był bliskim przyjacielem Gilberta i Ludwiga drugim szoferem który przysługiwał Ludwigowi był Günter. August zauważył jakiś czas temu co było powodem zgryzoty Gilberta, uczucia jego wykraczały poza ramy braterstwa, na początku uważał to za niewłaściwe ale po jakimś czasie uznał że przecież byli personifikacjami, nie łączyło ich braterstwo w normalnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Smutnym było jednak obserwować jak Gilbert dusi się w tych uczuciach które są nieodwzajemnione.  
Gdy Gilbert był już pod domem wysiadł z auta starając się zachować pion w czym zmuszony był pomóc mu August i ruszyli chwiejnym krokiem w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Zanim szofer zdążył chwycić za klamkę drzwi otworzyły się ukazując niezadowolonego Ludwiga.  
\- Bruder, spójrz na siebie, jak ty wyglądasz, wróciłeś kompletnie pijany służbowym samochodem i w dodatku August był zmuszony robić za twoją niańkę. - Powiedziawszy ty chwycił brata chcąc pomóc mu wejść do domu.  
\- Nie przejmuj się Ludwig płacą mi za każdy kilometr jazdy więc nie był to wieczór stracony.   
\- Nie zmienia to faktu że po raz kolejny straciłeś wieczór na pilnowaniu Gilberta. Przepraszam cię porozmawiam z nim mam nadzieję że więcej się to nie powtórzy. - Obiecał blond naród, szofer posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech pożegnał się i ruszył do samochodu.   
\- Umiem o siebie zadbać nie potrzebuje niańki i nie mów w moim imieniu jakby mnie tu nie było. - Powiedział wyrywając się po czym chwycił się ściany aby nie upaść.   
\- Najwyraźniej jednak nie umiesz zadbać o siebie, od dwóch tygodni twoje zachowanie jest skandaliczne, nie odzywasz się do mnie, wychodzisz wcześnie wracasz pijany późnym wieczorem, dziś rano zawarczałeś na Felicjano tylko dlatego że musiałem zawiązać mu buty, co przypominam robię bardzo często, ale jakiś dziwnym sposobem dziś postanowiłeś się za to na nim wyżyć, siedział zapłakany i uparcie starał się sam zawiązać buty przez pół godziny, wiesz przecież że nie umie wiązać.   
W głowie Gilberta zrodziła się gorzka myśl że Ludwig ponownie stanął w obronie tego słabego Włocha, dziś nie wytrzymał i gdy zobaczył jak Ludwig schyla się i klęka przed nim aby zawiązać mu buty coś w Gilbercie pękło. Ten pieprzony mazgaj otwarcie zabierał mu Ludwiga, na początku Prusak starał się cieszyć tym że Ludwig jest zakochany nawet jeśli nie chce mu tego powiedzieć, starał się zagłuszyć zazdrość i samolubne myśl ale z roku na rok, miesiąca na miesiąc, dnia na dzień było to coraz trudniejsze.   
Po upadku muru, gdy ponownie mógł wziąć w ramiona swojego małego brata coś nieodwracalnie między nimi pękło, Gilbert po jakiś czasie zdał sobie sprawę że Luddy nie jest już tylko jego młodszym bratem, stał się mężczyzną, już nie jest małym chłopem z niewinnymi szczenięcymi błękitnymi oczami i blond grzywką opadającą na oczy, teraz przed Gilbertem stoi silny wyrośnięty niemiecki adonis, niczym wyrzeźbiony z marmuru, blond włosy zaczesane do tyłu, poważny zimny wzrok żołnierza, Gilbert jest jednym z nielicznych kto zna Ludwiga na tyle dobrze że może zobaczyć w tych pięknych oczach coś więcej, wąskie wargi, silnie zarysowana kwadratowa szczęka. Był ideałem męskość, z każdym dniem patrzenie na przystojną twarz Ludwiga było coraz bardziej bolesne, coraz trudniej było się powstrzymać Gilbertowi przed dotknięciem Ludwiga, powiedzeniem jak bardzo go kocha i jak bardzo jest dumny z tego na kogo wyrósł, dlatego najpierw ograniczył kontakt fizyczny do absolutnego minimum, było to bardzo trudne gdyż kiedyś nie był dnia żeby Gilbert nie zniszczył idealnego ładu na głowie młodszego brata, nie przytulił do, nie oparł się o niego. Następnie gdy to nie pomogło zaczął go unikać, zaczął wcześnie wychodzić w sprawach służbowych potem gdy miał już wolną resztę dnia zaczął chodzić po barach, muzeach, kinach, czasami odwiedzał zaprzyjaźnione kraję. Gdy zaczął się izolować od Ludwiga dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo stali się nierozłączni od 1989  roku, tym jak często byli widziani osobno zaczęli interesować się politycy, inne państwa aż w końcu media zaczęły o tym mówić spekulując poważną awanturę, spór o działanie państwa i różne inne pierdoły. Niestety zamiast czuć się lepiej poprzez te częściową separację Gilbert czuł się jeszcze gorzej tęsknił za spędzaniem czasu z Ludwigiem, za wspólną pracą i treningami. Zaczął już nawet rozważać wyjazd z Berlina tylko brakowało mu na razie silnego pretekstu na szczęście za dwa dni ma odbyć się w Paryżu konferencja, Gilbert chciał przekonać brata aby jeden z nich jechał, nie oboje jak miało to miejsce do tej pory. Nagle z rozmyślań wyrwała go ciepła dłoń na ramieniu, w kilka sekund Gilbert zdał sobie sprawę iż bezwstydnie wgapia się w młodszego brata, natychmiast gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę odwrócił wzrok i zrobił krok w tył, nie chciał znów zobaczyć zmartwionych oczu brata.   
\- Wybecz bruder jestem zmęczony porozmawiamy jutro. - Mówiąc to odwrócił się i już chciał iść w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro ale powstrzymał go zirytowany głos młodszego narodu.   
\- Nie Gilbert, porozmawiamy teraz, mam dość twojego zachowani, gdybym zaczekał do jutro zapewne znów byś uciekł.   
\- Ja nie uciekam Ludwig. - Zaznaczył dobitnie po czym zaczął iść z zamiarem dotarcia do swojego pokoju.   
\- Widzę że po dobroci nie uda nam się tego załatwić.   
Niestety jego plan ucieczki z niekomfortowej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł został brutalnie udaremniony gdy poczuł jak brat chwyta go i ciągnie do salonu, zanim zdążył zaprotestować już znajdował się na kanapie w pozycji pół leżącej.  
\- Co jest z tobą nie tak?! Chyba powiedziałem że jestem zmęczony. - Warknął Gilbert i próbował się podnieść niestety promile zawarte w jego organizmie skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły.   
\- Nie bracie, teraz porozmawiamy. Mam dość tego że mnie unikasz, tego że nie widuje cię cały dzień, nawet nie chcesz na mnie patrzeć, traktujesz mnie jak trędowatego.   
\- Nie zachowuj się jak byś był dzieckiem Luddy, chyba umiesz się sam sobą zająć. - Słowa Ludwiga bardzo go zabolały, Gilbert nie pragnie niczego innego jak rozmawiać z nim, patrzeć na jego piękno, przytulać i całować do utraty tchu, cholera im jest starszy tym robi się bardziej żałosny i miękki.   
Wzrok Ludwiga posmutniał westchnął ciężko i opuścił ramiona.   
\- Przepraszam bracie, czy w jakikolwiek sposób cie uraziłem, obraziłem czy znieważyłem, jeśli tak to chce przeprosić ale najpierw powiedz mi co zrobiłem źle, proszę. Pod koniec jego wypowiedzi słychać było wręcz błaganie.   
\- Nic takiego nie zrobiłeś, po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę że za bardzo zaczęliśmy na sobie polegać, byliśmy zrośnięci biodrami, przez ostatni czas ludzie zaczęli mnie pytać czemu nie ma cię u mojego boku. Staliśmy się od siebie zależni, tak być nie powinno. - Gilbert starał się ostrożnie dobierać słowa, co z tak duża ilością alkoholu we krwi nie było łatwym zadaniem. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na Ludwiga myślał że pęknie mu serce, w spojrzeniu jego brata była czysta rozpacz i żal.   
\- Wiem że może czasami...starałem się, nie wyszło...nie chciałem żebyś wiedział. - Ludwig nie był w stanie z jakiegoś powodu skleić zdania w logiczną całość, wziął drżący oddech po czym kontynuował. - Ja, przepraszam bracie, myślę że nie będę ci już przeszkadzał, pójdę do siebie, naprawdę mi przykro. - Powiedziawszy to szybko opuścił salon nie patrząc za siebie.   
Gilbert przeklął w duchu, nie chciał urazić Ludwiga, to on nawalił i zakaził ich relacje swoimi nieodpowiednimi uczuciami i przez swoje pijacki gadanie skrzywdził Ludwiga, tak naprawdę nawet w jednym procencie nie uważał za prawdę tego co wcześniej powiedział, był szczęśliwy że pomimo iż Ludwig nie jest już małym chłopcem nadal w jakiś sposób polega na bracie i mu ufa, kiedyś gdy Ludwig dorastał Gilbert bał się że nie będzie on już potrzebował swojego starszego brata, że będzie miał swoje życie, swoich ludzi, swoje sprawy. Mimo że rozwiązanie Prus bardzo bolało i boli do teraz to Gilbert w jakiś dziwny niewytłumaczalny sposób cieszy się że tworzy z Ludwigiem wspólne państwo, oni dwaj, wschód i zachód.   
Rozkojarzony i zmęczony nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął na kanapie w salonie.   
Następnego dnia obudziła go rozmowa toczona w kuchni, rozpoznał głos Ludwiga, Feliksa Włoch i Japonii, nie był w stanie zrozumieć o czym rozmawiali, ból w jego głowie był straszny, cały świat chybotał i było mu niedobrze. Postanowił ruszyć do kuchni, poszukać czegoś na ból głowy i czegoś mokrego aby zwilżyć gardło, wcale nie chodziło o palącą zazdrość jaką czuł gdy uświadomił sobie że w domu znów pojawiły się włochy.   
Gy wszedł do pomieszczenia ujrzał bardzo dziwny widok, mianowicie Ludwig siedział pochylony przy wyspie kuchennej do jego ramienia wręcz przyklejał się Felicjano, Feliks stał oparty tyłem o szafki z założonymi rękami i bardzo poważnym wyrazem twarzy, Kiku natomiast stał przy oknie patrząc na Ludwiga smutnym wzrokiem. Widok Ludwiga do którego przylepiał się Włoch sprawił że krew w żyłach Gilberta niebezpiecznie zawrzała, na widok byłego państwa pruskiego Włoch przylgnął jeszcze ciaśniej do Ludwiga i spojrzał na niego bez cienia uśmiechu.   
\- A wy co tak siedzicie, umarł ktoś? - spytał Gilbert sztyletując Felicjano wzrokiem starając się nie rzucić i nie zacisnąć rąk na kruchej Włoskiej szyi.  
Ludwig podniósł wzrok ale po krótkiej chwili szybko go spuścił, Felicjano widząc to chwycił Ludwiga za dłoń położoną na blacie, natomiast Gilbert stwierdził że ma dość i musi wyjść bo zaraz wybuchnie. Opuścił kuchnie dając sobie spokój z tabletkami czy choćby jakimkolwiek napojem.   
Gdy wyszedł usłyszał tylko głos Feliksa.  
\- Co za debil.  
\- Nie nazywaj go tak. - Skarcił go Ludwig   
\- Biedny Luddy, nie martw się. - A to musiał być ten irytujący Włoch.  
Gilbert jednej rzeczy był pewny, musiał się napić, natychmiast.  
Gdy wracał do domu było już ciemno, wracał na nogach , było zimno i zaczynało padać, nie chciał dzwonić po Augusta, szofer zasłużył na trochę spokoju w niedzielny wieczór, a bar wcale nie był daleko, kiedyś Gilbert po pijanemu wygrał połowę udziałów w barze, jako kraj wedle prawa wolno mu było mieć udziały o ile przybytek był na terytorium jego ziem, tak więc otrzymywał pokaźna sumkę, gdyż bar był duży, ekskluzywny i popularny, przysługiwał mu też pokój vip, to głównie dlatego żeby ludzie nie widzieli jak jedna z dwóch ich personifikacji upija się w trupa, było to całkiem wygodne, gdy miał ochotę doprowadzić się do stanu takiego jak w chwili obecnej.   
Gdy wszedł do domu zahaczył nogą o próg i wywinął piękne pruskiego orła prosto na posadzkę, natychmiast pojawił się Ludwig widząc brata na podłodze szybko do niego podszedł i pomógł mu wstać.   
Wczorajszy stan upojenia nijak miał się do dzisiejszego, w chwili obecnej Gilbert był tak bardzo odurzony że zapewne nie będzie pamiętać tego co się działo.   
W sekundzie w zamglonym umyśle Gilberta pojawiła się absurdalna myśl.  
\- Luddy braciszku? - Wtulił się w brata, ciesząc się ciepłem jego ciała i przyjemnym zapachem, przejechał dłońmi po jego przedramionach aż do bicepsów, twarz natomiast przybliżył do miejsca gdzie kończy się bark a zaczyna szyja.   
\- Ja? - Gilbert poczuł jak Ludwig prostuje się a wszystkie jego mięśnie sztywnieją, czół każdą krzywiznę, każdy pojedynczy mięsień, nie ma słów aby wyrazić jak bardzo chciał poczuć pod palcami miękką fakturę gładkiej skóry Ludwiga .   
\- Wiecznie ten cholerny Włoch. - Mruczał Gilbert wtulając się w brata, wiedział,l że powinien się cofnąć, pójść do siebie nie patrząc na Ludwiga a na pewno się do niego nie przytulać, ale nie był w stanie, tak bardzo brakowało mu kontaktu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Czuł się też jak skończony sukinsyn po wczorajszej rozmowie, skrzywdził Ludwiga, nie sądził że to co powie tak bardzo go urazi, nie chciał tego, to przez Gilberta ich więź jest nadszarpnięta, przez niego i te cholerne uczucia dodatkowo jeszcze zamiast go chronić, nieumyślnie go skrzywdził.   
\- Felicjano? - spytał Ludwig niepewnie. - Co on ma do tego wszystkiego.   
\- Zabiera mi Cię.   
\- Co?   
\- Nie chciałem żeby wczoraj to tak zabrzmiało, jestem beznadziejnym starszym bratem.   
\- Nie, nieprawda. - Gilbert nagle odsunął się od brata i oparł się o ścianę aby nie stracić stabilności.   
\- Powinienem cię chronić. - Gilbert uśmiechnął się cynicznie patrząc na swoje buty.  
\- Chroniłeś mnie, wielokrotnie przez te lata, bracie powiedz mi co się dzieję.   
\- Znienawidzisz mnie.   
\- Nie, nigdy bym nie mógł cię nienawidzić. - Powiedział Ludwig robiąc krok w stronę brata.  
Nagle w głowie Gilberta zrodziła się myśl, może jeśli Ludwig dowiedział by się o jego uczuciach, wtedy pozwoliłby mu odejść a wręcz tego zapragnął, znienawidziłby go ale wtedy Gilbert mógłby go ochronić przed sobą samym.   
\- Kocham cię. - Powiedział po prostu. Ludwig nagle zrobił się lekko różowy i wyglądał jakby toczył konflikt sam ze sobą, po kilku chwilach jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na całkowicie neutralny.  
\- Wiem, jesteśmy braćmi.   
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz, nie to miałem na myśli. - Powiedziawszy to zrobił dwa chwiejne kroki otoczył szyje Ludwiga ramionami i zrobił coś o czym marzył od paru lat, posmakował jego ust, było to zaledwie muśnięcie warg, wiedział że nie może sobie na więcej pozwolić, nie zbrukałby brata bardziej, musiał trzymać swoje żądze w szachu.   
Ludwig napiął wszystkie mięśnie prostując się w szoku, Gilbert odczytując to jako ochronę przed niechcianym kontaktem odsunął się.  
\- Już wiesz, unikałem cię bo dłużej nie mogę wytrzymać, ilekroć cię widzę, to chore uczucie bierze nade mną górę, chciałem cię chronić ale nie potrafię. - Gilbert widząc że oczy Ludwiga w szoku są szeroko otwarte a cała jego postawa jest bardzo sztywna cofnął się i chciał ominąć brata, czuł jakby jego serce było wciśnięte w imadło, to naprawdę bolesna myśl że człowiek któremu oddałeś serce, świadomie lub nie, kocha kogoś innego, dzisiejszy widok gdy Felicjano przytula się do Ludwiga był cholernie bolesny ponieważ Gilbert zdawał sobie sprawę że nigdy nie będzie mu dane być tak blisko brata.  
Nagle usłyszał ciche pytanie z ust wyższego narodu.   
\- Unikałeś mnie bo się zakochałeś? - głos Ludwiga był bardzo cichy ochrypły.   
\- Przepraszam, braciszku. - Gilbert czuł wstyd który pożerał go od środka, miał jedynie cichą nadzieję że Ludwig za jakiś czas mu wybaczy.  
Gdy chciał iść w stronę schodów poczuł jak Ludwig chwyta go za dłoń. Gilbert westchnął starając się uspokoić czekając na negatywną relację ze strony brata, nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło, Ludwig otoczył brata ramionami przyciągając go w ciasny uścisk.   
\- Myślałem że to co wczoraj powiedziałeś było spowodowane tym że – Nagle urwał w połowie zdania, wypuścił oddech i zaczął od nowa. - Nie przyszło ci do głowy że mogę  
czuć coś podobnego?   
\- Nie drwij ze mnie, widziałem jak patrzysz na Felicjano, poniekąd cię rozumiem jest uroczy.   
Ludwig nagle spojrzał na brata którego trzymał ramionach i zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Felicjano? - Spytał tępo, patrzył przez chwilę na brata po czym wypuścił go z objęć zrobił krok w przód spojrzał w bok po czym z jego ust dało się słyszeć ciche zdanie powiedziane bardziej do siebie.  
\- Obym tego nie żałował. - Po czym przyciągnął brata w swoją stronę i wbił się w jego usta. Kiedy pierwszy szok już minął Gilbert niepewnie zaczął oddawać pocałunki.   
\- A może to cię przekona. - Zaproponował   
Następnego dnia pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły do salonu budząc śpiących na kanapie braci. Pierwszym bodźcem jaki odczuł Gilbert był wielki ból głowy, jakby ktoś robił mu odwierty wprost do mózgu. Następny był fakt iż boli go każde włókno jego ciała, każda najmniejsza kosteczka, można pokusić się o stwierdzenie że nie bolały go tylko włosy i paznokcie. Następnie zdał sobie sprawę że wcale nie leży w swoim łóżku, ani też w jakimś rowie oraz ktoś leży razem z nim, lub lepiej określić że ów ktoś nie leży z nim ale na nim.   
Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył że tym kimś jest Ludwig, miejscem położenia był natomiast salon i nieszczęsna wąska kanapa która wcale nie sprawiała że ciało bolało go mniej.   
\- Luddy, obudź się i zejdź ze mnie jesteś ciężki. - Wychrypiał zdając sobie sprawę że jego gardło wyschło na wiór.   
\- Mogłeś tyle nie pić, nie ponoszę w żadnym stopniu odpowiedzialności za twojego kaca.   
\- Ale za to że do mojej nogi nie dopływa krew już jak najbardziej ponosisz odpowiedzialność, złaź klocu.   
Ludwig otworzył oczy popatrzył na brata krzywo po czym zszedł z Gilberta siadając na skraju kanapy po czym sprawdził godzinę wstał i ruszył do kuchni.   
\- Dokąd idziesz? - Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi usiadł starając się nie zwrócić zawartości żołądka na światło dzienne po czym oparł się o podłokietnik kanapy wyciągając nogi na całą jej długość. Gdy świat przestał już fantazyjnie wirować, Gilbert próbował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia. Ostatnim nienaruszonym kawałkiem pamięci było wyjście z klubu, całej drogi powrotnej nie pamiętał, ani też tego co działo się później.   
Gdy Ludwig wrócił niósł w ręce szklankę z woda i aspirynę, jednak w pierwszej kolejności nie to przykuło uwagę jego starszego brata, tym co wcześniej rzuciło się mu w oczy był fakt że koszula Ludwiga była pognieciona kołnierzyk był całkowicie pogięty, samo w sobie nie było to dziwne jako ze oboje spali w ubraniu na niewygodnej nierozłożonej kanapie, to i tak jest niesamowite że dwóch rosłych mężczyzn spało tak przez całą noc i żaden z nich nie zaliczył nieprzyjemnego spotkania z podłogą w czasie snu to co bardziej zainteresowało Gilberta to fakt że pierwsze dwa górne guziki były otwarte ukazując bladą szyję i silnie odznaczające się jabłko Adama na skórze która powinna być mlecznobiała znajdowały się trzy czerwone ślady przypominające malinki, do diabła co innego mogło to być jak nie malinki?! Nagle Gilberta ogarnął strach, co robił będąc pijanym, czy on zrobił Ludwigowi te znaki?   
\- Masz tu wodę i tabletki. - Powiedziawszy to wcisnął bratu owe przedmioty po czym siadł na fotelu z założonymi rękami nie spuszczając wzroku z brata.   
Gdy spożył już tabletki popijając je chłodną wodą zaczął zadawać pytania.  
\- Co się wczoraj działo? I kto zrobił ci te ślady, czyżbyś w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z uczuć do Włoch?   
\- Owszem zdałem sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. Ale nie do Felicjano, tylko do ciebie idioto.   
\- Scheiße, co się wczoraj działo? 

 

***  
Brawo idioto, naprawdę sądziłeś że Ludwig chciałby przespać się z Włochami, czyś ty na łeb upadł? - spytał   
\- Co niby miałem myśleć gdy on tak się do Ludwiga kleił?  
\- To że jest cholernym Włochem z iq rozwielitki, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby nawet nie wiedział jak poprawnie użyć penisa podczas seksu. - Prychnął Feliks nie wierząc że jego przyjaciel może być aż takim idiotą.   
\- Ej, po co w ogóle razem z Japonią i Włochami byłeś w Berlinie?   
\- Ponieważ idioto Japonia do mnie zadzwonił, razem z Włochami przyszli do Ludwiga a ten załamany po tym jak po pijaku powiedziałeś że staliście się od siebie zbyt zależni. Cała nasza trójka wiedziała o waszych uczuciach względem siebie ale nijak nie byliśmy w stanie zmusić was żebyście coś z tym zrobili, jak widać problem rozwiązał się sam.   
\- Czy ja muszę dowiadywać się o wszystkim ostatni?   
\- Idiota z ciebie Gil, a teraz chodź bo spotkanie już się chyba zaczęło, a twój kochaś się wkurzy jak się spóźnimy.  
\- Nie dasz nam teraz spokoju, prawda wszo? - Spytał zeskakując z murka.   
\- To jest kara za to że katowaliście mnie tym cholernym napięciem seksualnym między sobą.   
W sali byli już wszyscy, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg zobaczyli jak Ludwig łypie na nich gniewnie.  
\- Nareszcie, są wszyscy więc możemy zaczynać.   
Oboje zajęli miejsca, Feliks koło rodzeństwa, natomiast Gilbert koło Ludwiga, gdy tylko Chiny zaczęły swoją prezentację Feliks westchnął ciężko, wszystko pięknie Ludwig z Gilbertem tworzą piękny związek, Kiku ma nowe kawai zdjęcia, Włochy przestanie jęczeć jaki to Ludwig jest nieszczęśliwy i jak bardzo kocha Gilberta, a Feliks znów jest znudzony, teraz nie będzie mógł już bezkarnie podsłuchiwać rozmów na sali, personifikacje będą zapewne dużo ostrożniejsze, westchnął ciężko starając się skupić na prezentacji.   
„ Szkoda że moje problemy sercowe nie mogą się tak po prostu rozwiązać, pierdolić to wszystko” - Pomyślał kwaśno.


End file.
